


Circus Animals

by Azura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura/pseuds/Azura
Summary: Reader takes Buck to a circus. Its been years so he's blown away by the acrobatics/stunts. However he's distracted by all the elephants since they are his favorite part of circuses. Reader can't help but think he's adorable.
From a Tumblr prompt! Watch out for fluff and silliness.





	

When you asked Bucky to go to the circus with you, you had no idea he’d be so enthusiastic. You were used to the brooding man looming in the corner, but when you asked his perpetual frown twitched into a small smile that warmed you from the inside out. 

What you originally took that as a passing interest, but now that you were there, you now weren’t so sure. You both held large cones of cotton candy as you shuffled into the big top for the show, you laughed at his wide eyed look that he usually reserved for super heroes with weird powers. 

“I thought you said you’d been to a circus before Buck.” You managed between giggles. 

“Yeah, well, the circus in the 40′s was a lot uh… less.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he took in all of the sights and sounds of the crowded tent. 

“A lot less what?” You asked pulling a piece of cotton candy off to savor on your tongue, you enjoyed feeling the fluff dissolve into nothing while you waited for his answer. 

“A lot less everything.” He chuckled. 

You blushed, his chuckle made your heart clench, you could hear his laughter every day for the rest of your life and you would be happy. Your conversation halted as the show began. You leaned into his arms and watched the clowns run around the ring. You laughed every time one fell down, he chuckled every time you laughed, paying more attention to you than the show itself. 

Soon the acrobats began and Bucky stilled beside you, you glanced over and saw the look of pure amazement etched across his face. You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your own. 

“I have to learn how to do that.” He whispered, breath tickling your ear. 

You laughed and slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle the sound, the image of Bucky in tights, flipping and soaring around the ring filled your mind. It was too funny not to laugh at, and too adorable not to blush about. “You totally should, I’d come see your show.”

He smirked and squeezed your shoulder lightly, a playful warning to your teasing. The show carried on, and the acrobats retired from the ring before the ring leader announced the elephants to conclude the show.

Bucky’s jaw dropped at the hulking mammals stomping around the ring, standing on two legs, and preforming tricks. “I have to see one of those up close.”

“The elephants?” You asked snuggling closer, ”I’m sure there’s a petting zoo, they may even let you ride one.“

“What?” His awestruck voice hit you and you laughed lightly. At this moment you would steal an elephant and bring it home to the tower if that's what he wanted. 

“How mad would Tony be if we stole one and took it home?” You whispered into his ear, smirking at your plan. 

“He’d be so pissed. Lets do it.” He grinned at you and your heart melted. You’d never seen him so happy, so relaxed. You couldn’t say no. Tony and his expensive floors be damned, Bucky was getting his elephant.


End file.
